1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sails for boats, ships, planes, and the like. More particularly, the present invention includes methods and systems for sensor-based sails that can be used on all suitable types of lifting surfaces, such as sailboats sails, wings, turbine blades, and the like. Accordingly, although the disclosure describes illustrative methods and systems for sensor-based sailboat sails, and the like, the disclosed systems and methods can be applicable to any suitable surface flow, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
Traditionally, systems and methods regarding sails and air flow on surfaces thereof may concentrate on detecting whether the flow is laminar or turbulent (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,877,415, and 7,415,935). However, there has been a lack of focus on detecting whether a flow is attached or separated, and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for detecting whether a flow is attached or separated, and a suitable algorithm to exploit such knowledge in order, for example, to control trim of sails, and the like, for maximum performance, safety of use, and the like.